Protege
by kelles
Summary: Alucard watches as Seras Victoria accepts what she is and embraces her nature. He feels something he has not for centuries: A father's pride. Manga spoilers. A & S in a fatherdaughter kind of way. Slight A&I and AAxA. For anotherfanwriter.


** Dislcaimer: **I do not own Hellsing or it's characters. I only use them for writing fics.

* * *

He had not felt this alive in decades. The air was thick with the scent of death and he could almost taste it. Alucard inhaled the aroma and felt a stirring in his loins. Nothing excited him more then war. His Master's enemies were losing and Hellsing would once again defeat the Nazis. This time the victory was even sweeter: He had already beaten the Catholic army and it had been splendid. Their blood was the sweetest he had tasted since his fledgling's and depending on how Anderson fared, he may get to taste more Catholic blood. 

Alucard watched Father Anderson fight his minions and he couldn't help but grin. The crazy priest was doing much better then he thought_. There may be hope for you yet, Alex. _The vampire thought how much fun he would have corrupting him if the priest met his challenge. The vision of dirtying his pure soul excited him. Everything had turned out just the way he wanted. Even Seras.

He watched his fledgling fight a small group of Millenium vampires. They were weak and she would destroy them shortly. This fact in itself was not nearly as important as how Seras was defeating them. She could have used her gun and killed them quickly but Seras had chosen to make them suffer. Alucard grinned as he watched Seras claw their limbs and crush their bones. Her techniques were rather effective and the sounds of their bones crunching, muscles ripping, and screams of terror were music to his ears. The fact it was his fledgling doing the damage only made it more of a triumph.

Alucard chuckled as Seras sunk her fangs into each vampire, one by one, and drained their blood, consumed their souls. Watching her do it, felt almost as good as doing it himself. In some ways, this was even better. He didn't need to help her at all. His fledgling had truly grown up. _I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Seras Victoria_._ There is a reason I chose you._

That is when Alucard felt it, a human emotion. It always surprised him when those feelings crept up on him but this feeling wasn't necessarily a bad one and he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Pride. He couldn't help but feel this proud of Seras right now. She was exceeding his expectations and her power and blood lust would only grow. He knew the reasons she fought so ferociously were different then his own but motive didn't really matter. The only thing of importance was the outcome; the end result and he rather liked it.

He felt his Master walk up behind him. She was watching Seras too and he could feel her pride too. Alucard glanced over at Integral and grinned. "Master, did you come to watch the show?"

"Yes, I have. She has changed quite a bit because of this war." Integral's stated flatly but there was sorrow in her eyes.

"Yes, she has. Isn't it splendid?" Alucard watched Seras as she dropped the last of the vampires. Alucard couldn't help but notice that his fledgling looked beautiful as she licked the blood from each of her fingers.

Integral smirked at the vampire. Only Alucard would fail to see the loss of her innocence as the double-edged sword that it was. "You do care for her, don't you? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were proud of the girl."

"She is of my blood, Master, I suppose I am proud to see Seras embrace the gifts, I have given her." Alucard stared at Integral for a few seconds. "You do know Master, I could give this gift to you."

Integral glared at him. _ Why does he have to bring that up? _"Yes, I know," she declared flatly.

Seras noticed that both Integral and Alucard were staring at her. She smiled at them both and walked towards them. "Master!" She greeted him and nodded to Integral. "Hello, Sir." She was beaming from Alucard's attention.

"Seras Victoria." Alucard smiled at her as he stroked her hair. His touch was not that of a lover but a parent. The vampire was proud of her and although he would never admit it, Integral was right, _he did care for her._ Seras had embraced her power, her hunger, and done so brilliantly. His fledgling was proving she was very much her father's daughter.


End file.
